


Prejudice Is Just Ignorance

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: Blaine Stark Series [5]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anderstark AU, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderstark AU: It’s Blaine’s first day at Dalton, and he asks his dad for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudice Is Just Ignorance

“Blaine, sweetheart, your dad’s on the phone. He wants to talk to you before you leave for school.”

From where he sat at the kitchen table, nervously biting his nails and swallowing convulsively as though trying to moisten a very dry throat, Blaine turned in the direction of his mom, who was holding out the phone to him. 

If he hadn’t been anxious before, he certainly was now, and the sick, squeezing feeling in the pit of his stomach returned with full-force. He took the phone from his mom in a sweaty palm.

“Hello?”

“Hey, kid.” At the sound of Tony Stark’s voice, Blaine felt the horrible sensation in his stomach abate slightly, though the residue of that morning’s nauseous episode remained. 

And then he remembered why, and he almost felt like throwing up again.

“Why are you calling?” he managed to ask, mouth dry as sand, and he nervously patted at the lapels of the navy blazer he was wearing, part of the uniform of the school he now attended.  

As of today.

 

“I wanted to wish you luck on your first day!” his dad said cheerfully - too cheerfully. “It is today, right?”

“Yeah, that’s-that’s today.” Blaine affirmed. “In about half an hour actually."  _Breathe, Blaine._

"You’re freaking out.” It wasn’t a question. “I can tell you are, you’re freaking out. You need to calm down. If you freak out, I’ll freak out, and you know that isn’t good for me, Blaine. You know I worry when you worry.”

“Sorry." 

"I also told you stop apologizing." 

"Sorry.”

A beat of silence followed, where Blaine swore he could hear his own heart beat in his ears. 

He wasn’t ready for this. 

He still felt a burn in his ribs when he coughed or sneezed or even when he breathed in deeply, and his shoulder was still tender, and his head ached constantly, though maybe that was from something else other than the newly-healed gash on his forehead, no longer visible except for a microscopic, thin white scar. 

“Dad?” he asked, then. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you - do you have any advice? Is there anything I should be doing?”

“Blaine, Dalton is one of the best schools in the country. It has rules there, strict rules, they’ll keep you safe. You’ll be okay there.” Tony said, and it was one of the few times when he had sounded so sincere it made Blaine’s heart ache.

“I know. It’s still hard." 

"I know, kid. But you wanted advice, so I’ll give you some. Just be yourself. You’re a great kid, you’re smart, you’re a good person, even if you’re a little on the short side-”

“No thanks to you.” Blaine mumbled under his breath, but Tony pretended he hadn’t heard him, or if he had, he ignored him.

“- and you’ll do great there. I know you will. And if anybody gives you a hard time - and don’t tell your mother this - you know you can just call me and I’ll be down there in the suit in  _five seconds_  to get their asses into shape, you got that?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Blaine replied, unable to suppress a tiny burst of laughter.

“Prejudice is just ignorance, Blaine. You’re better than all of them." 

"Thanks, dad.”


End file.
